Gavan Type-RU!
by OverNerd02
Summary: A New Gavan has arrived and its first mission protect a princess and high schooler. ARC 1: Rookie Month. Everyone have their starting days will Geki survive his first month as Gavan?


**Me and KR ZER0 do not own Space Sheriff Gavan or To-Love-Ru only Toei and Saki Hasemi and Kentaro Yabuki owns these two series.**

O.N: Welcome to another one of KR ZER0 and OverNerd's stories please enjoy.

* * *

**GAVAN TYPE-RU! ARC 1: Rookie Month**

**EP 1: The Sheriff is back in town!**

Space a place where all humans have dreamt of going...To us its filled with unsolved mystery but the strangest one is of a strange sliver warrior who came to our earth and defended it. When the danger had passed he returned to the space he called home to protect as he did earth...but now he will return he is the Densetsu no Uchū Keiji GAVAN!

Deep in space on another world a figure was practicing martial arts. He knocked one sparring partner down and then another. He then stopped as we could get a good look at him he was a young man with black hair he wore a set of sparing close. This was Geki a Space Officer. He had just finished his training as he left.

"Man just another day at the office or so they say," he complained. "All I ever get to do around here is normal patrol."

"Geki!" A voice called out as a bird flew up to him.

"Oh Shelly." He smiled. "What's up."

"Gavan-san wants to meet up with you for lunch."

"Sure." he said as he changed his clothes. "I wonder why he wants to meet me now?" he said as he put on his jacket.

"Who knows just don't be late again." Shelly warned flying ahead.

"Oi that was just one time!" Geki snapped.

* * *

After grabbing some grub Geki arrived at his sempai's favorite eating spot. "Hmm looks like i'm early no one's here."

"For once." someone said behind him. "Good time Geki-kun," his teacher said as he sat on a table eating an apple.

"Ahh Retsu-san you wanted to see me correct?" Geki asked.

"I did." He nodded as he threw Geki an apple. "I'm needed for a mission to integrate our organization into a new one...And while i'm gone i need someone to take over my duties."

"Your duties...but then that means." Geki gasped.

"Hai from now you are Space Sheriff Gavan!"

"Ga...Ga...Gavan!" he said shocked as he almost fell. "I'm Gavan now." he said.

"Yup that you are my boy, best of luck you are on of our organizations greatest heroes." Retsu said, Geki stood there his mouth agape "You should close that before a fly flies in there." he jokes closing his mouth. "Geki-kun?"

"YES!" he shouted to high heaven.

"I knew you'd be happy." Retsu chuckled. "Shelly will be working with you as an assistant...also i'll be giving you my ship your combat suit is being uploaded into it right now."

"I promise I won't fail you Retsu-san." he said bowing in respect.

"I wouldn't be trusting with with my title if you would." He chuckled. "Now then before i leave how about we take a drive on dolgrian."

"Hai." Geki nodded.

* * *

"Lala-sama they're gaining on us!"

"I know Peke!" a girl shouted she had long pink hair and wore a strange white outfit. She was driving a ship through space at incredible speeds behind her another much larger one was keeping up with little problem.

At that moment the communication device on her ship went off. "Don't think this game of cat and mouse has gone off long enough?"

"Why should i stop now i'm almost free!" She snapped.

"Just come home already Lala." the voice sighed.

"Nope!" she shouted.

At the same moment something appeared before them it looked like a large silver UFO with a smaller blue ship underneath. The blue ship then detached and became a Dragon like mech. Some one was riding on the top. Lala could see the figure. He stood in all silver armor with a black under-suit. He had a black screen with blue eyes glowing underneath. "Stop right there you are all breaking intergalactic law; Devilukian's are forbidden in this sector of space!"

"Space Sheriff!" everyone gawked.

"Well we're either safe or screwed." Peke said, "With our luck we'll be in jail."

"...Hmm i got an idea." Lala smirked almost evilly.

'Uh oh." Peke gulped.

"Now turn around and i'll let you all off easy alright?" the space sheriff asked as Lala's ship got closer.

"Please mister help me i've been chased all around the galaxy by these creeps they want to take back to their planet and turn me into a slave." Lala cried.

"Is that so." He said looking, "You have ten seconds to turn your selves in or turn around before I am forced to use lethal force!" He ordered to the other ship.

"10...9..."

"Zastin-sama! we must do as he says that's Gavan!" A man on the ship said.

"8...7..."

"But we must bring Lala-hime back!" he ordered.

"6...5...4..."

"Zastin we have no authority here we will be destroyed or imprisoned!"

"3...2...1!" Gavan said "Dol Take them out!" he ordered with the snap of his fingers; the Electric Starbeast then roared as it fired a beam of fire at the ship and destroyed it. "Please mam come with me I shall take you some where safe." he said with a bow as His ship returned to normal. Lala and Peke where still in shock.

'Holy shit that worked.' Peke gasped in his mind.

"Arigato!" Lala cried as she glomped Gavan. "You can't begin to imagine how grateful i am."

"It is my job madam, greatings people call me Gavan," He respond. 'I've wanted to say that all day!' He said in his mind happy his helmet hid his facial expressions. "Any way if you'd please come with me to fill out a report then you may be on you way."

"..No please i don't think i'll be safe alone..i'm really smart genius those monsters captured if i go out alone...i'm afraid if anyone gets wind i'm out i'll be like a fish in the ocean." She pleaded.

"I see, well we can see what we can do for you, I'm sure the science department could use another egg head." he joked. "And if not I'm sure that we can place you somewhere safe."

"Thank you Gavan-sama." Lala smiled. "I'm Lala."

"Nice to meet you Lala." He smiled.

* * *

"..That was close Zastin-sama." one of Lala's chasers sighed.

"Close where in an escape pod going home in defeat!" one of the others shouted.

"Silence!" Zastin ordered, "We must inform him about this, when we tell him Gavan is protecting her he will be most upset?"

"Why is that?"

"Because his majesty lost in single combat to Gavan once before." Zastin informed. "His sword skills exceed mine and he is a very skilled warrior able to defeat our king with effort yes, but he did it."

"This is not good." both his goons sighed.

* * *

Lala was taken back to home world of the Space Sheriff's. She was led into a sort of waiting room until Geki showed up.

"Lala-san." he said.

"Do I know you?"

"I suppose without the armor it's hard to tell huh?" he laughed, "I'm Gavan, but my real name is Geki."

"Ahh its nice to meet you Geki...wait your a human?" Lala questioned. "A human defeated my father?" She pondered sadly it was outloud.

"Shut it!" Peke hissed smacking her face with the wings on her back.

"Your father what do you mean?" Geki asked.

A bird then landed on his shoulder, "You captured the escaping princess from the planet Deviluke." it said.

"EHHHHH!" Lala gasped. "How did the bird talk english and how did she know my secret identity?"

"Well you see that's a bit of a story... wait a minute!" he said, "Your the person we've been looking for. Well sorry to say this Lala but I'm going to have to deport you home." he said seriously.

"No way!" She snapped. "Your not taking me back especially after you just helped me escape."

"I know but the law is you kind need to stay with in you section of the galaxy, or it could cause a massive war, for the sake of many innocent lives I need to take you home."

"What happen to free rights i thought humans believed in freedom." She growled.

"I'm sorry Lala, but many people are in danger, I can't sacrifice the lives of millions for one persons happiness." he said.

"..I see." She frowned. "Looks like i have no choice."

"I'm really sorry if there where any thing I could do to make it up to you I would." he said.

"Really that's so nice of him isn't it Lala-sama?" Peke said with a wink.

"...If that's how it is..then give me a job." She told him.

"She's an idiot... but she's my idiot," Peke sighed.

"A job why?"

"It's like a work Visa I will be allowed to stay here and away from my world. So what do you say?"

"Well it's not my choice, my job is to save people, I can't just give you a job." Geki said, "I could recommend you if I knew how smart you where."

"...Alright then." Lala shrugged as she took out what looked like a controller for a playstation.

"What's that?" Geki asked.

"You'll see." she said as she pressed several buttons before she summoned a large Octopus like robot.

"Weird but does this thing work?"

"A bit to well..." Peke groaned.

"Touchy." Lala answered.

"Well your the one who forgot how to turn it off last time." he replied.

"That's besides the point." Lala waved off. "Go and play boy!" She ordered.

It then flew into the air as it started to suck stuff up like a Vacuum. It did several passes and stopped next to Lala.

"Taa-daa. It works fine, it works like a Vacuum and cleans everything and now that I fixed it it works like new." she said. "So blah Peke." she said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Peke sighed.

"Well it sure is interesting." Geki said. "Any other tricks."

"Yep." Lala nodded as she pushed a button and a loud roar was heard.

"Oi Geki Dol is going crazy." a worker told the new Gavan.

"Nani?" He gasped.

"Sorry that's me." Lala giggled.

"Well turn it off Dol could destroy countries with how much power it has." he said as he was frantic to get her to stop it.

"Do i have that job?" Lala asked.

"I told you it's not my choice now stop it someone will get hurt." he said.

Lala didn't answer as Dol smashed in and she jumped and landed on its head. "Alright then seems your not trustworthy after all..so i'll be borrowing this little guy." she smirked as she and Dol flew off.

"OI DOL!" Geki shouted and it stopped.

"Looks like it's bonded to him, we're in so much trouble." Peke said.

"Peke stop giving up!" Lala snapped. "There has to be something here to give me a way out."

"Matte!" Geki shouted, he then jumped on to Dol, "Jouchaku!" he shouted as he crossed his arms he then became Gavan before Lala or Peke could notice.

"He can transform so quickly we are in trouble." Peke cried.

"I said stop giving up!" Lala yelled. Gavan then summoned his sword and then used it to tie Lala up in a laser rope that held her down.

"Lala-san you are now under arrest." Gavan said coldly as more Space Sheriffs came in with him.

"Please just let me go." She pleaded.

"You do all this and ask to be let go?!" Gavan said, "You totally went nuts, All I said was to stop what you where doing, and then you go nuts." He listed, "I'm sorry Lala, but you will be arrested and be deported back to your home. I'm sorry, but you can't do what you want and get away with it, people that think like that are what's wrong with the world.

"If you know how my life was back on my planet you do the same." She muttered. "Now then if you excuse me." with that she suddenly broke out of the laser rope. "I'll be escaping now...sorry for the trouble i cause you all..now ikuze warp kun!" with that she was covered in a bright light and when it faded she and Gavan was gone. The next thing they knew; Gavan and Lala landed in a field Gavan's armor was still on, but Peke was not there.

"Where are we?" he asked, as he stood up, "Why I finally get my chance to prove my self and this happens." he sighed, "Lala where did you go?"His answer was a a quick and surprising sucker punch by a nude Lala. "Was that suppose to hurt, this thing can take a hit from something ten times stronger." he said tapping his helmet, "But you did mess up my helmets optic sensors." he said, "So I'm partly blind, and what was with the punch, I didn't even want to follow you, I just tried to do my job so I could prove I was ready for this, lot of good this did. This is just great, everything I do just leads to disaster, now Geki-san will make me give up being Gavan after all this. And I just became Gavan." he complained forgetting about Lala. "You try and run while I'm blind and I'll make you regret it princess." he said as he went back to his ranting. "Why me, one last patrol and then off to earth, a planet under no Space jurisdiction where I could prove I was ready to be Gavan."

"...Do you really wanna know why i'm trying to run so badly?" She asked.

"...sure why?" Geki asked.

"..I'm getting married." She sighed.

"I though it was a man job to be afraid of commitment." He chuckled, "So why is that so bad?"

"...My dad makes a list of marriage candidates...and the number one is...Warz Gills of the Zangacky empire." She told Geki.

"That brat, no wonder your running away." He commented, "Have you tried talking to your father? Wait never mind I assume he doesn't listen."

"Exactly he even wants to join the zangacky and destroyed all the heroes on earth." Lala told Geki.

"I had no idea your father was evil, now you see why I had a problem with a Devilukian hip in this part of space." he said, "Why does your father want to get rid of the heroes of earth? He knows there are tons of them, Super Sentai, Kamen Riders, and a lot more."

"He thinks it'll be the ultimate challenge...but he doesn't know what it will do Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Ultramen and even you you will gather to defend that planet it won't just affect earth but the universe...but it can only happen if i marry Warz...which is why i ran till you captured me and try to send me back and doom Earth."

"It's not like I knew this, I'm sorry Lala, but have you heard of the words: danger Catastrophe, or help?" he listed. "If you knew this would happen you should have told me, I would have never sent you back then. You can't save the world Lala, it's not your job leave it to the professionals."

"...Your right." She sighed sitting down. "I'm sorry its just seeing you eager to send me back i thought the rumors of the space police being under Zangacky payroll was true."

"We'd have to be idiots to let that happen, Retsu-san found the mole and kicked him out." he said, "We let them think he's still here to mess with them. See this is all just a misunderstanding, and we will take care of you and keep you safe, will we send you somewhere enjoyable after what you did? No probably not."

"...can i still work for you guys?" She asked.

"At the most they might stick you as the assistant to some newbie." he said.

"I'll take just...one thing i need...please take me to earth." Lala begged. "I have to know what's so special about that blue world that even Ultramen would risk they're life for it."

"Easy it's not the world." he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Earth is my home world, the thing so special about it is... the dreams of the people who call it home. We may not be the best people in the world or the most peaceful planet in the world. But we chose to see tomorrow, we fight for our dreams, and we have hope born from our heroes. Personal my dream is to be just as good as the Gavan before me."

"Wait i thought you were the original Gavan?" Lala asked.

"Nope I'm the second Gavan." he answered, "My sempai was the original hero of the galaxy, he taught me everything I know."

"EHHHH you mean i'm trusting my safety to a rookie?" Lala gasped in shocked.

"I'm not a rookie, I've faced the Makuu before along side my Sempai, it's just he's officially retired and passed his title on to me, You could do to learn to listen more as well." he mocked.

"Have ou ever did anything alone with zero help?" Lala asked.

"Well...no." He sighed.

"I'm doomed." Lala groaned.

"Well I just started, besides I was the one who defeated the leader of the Makuu's who attacked us." he stated. "So I'm lucky, and your not one to talk you could have gotten your self killed so it's not like your miss safety."

"I have my genius to count on." She giggled. "Now watch as i get us off this planet."

"This should be good, if we end up on a sun I will kill you." he joked.

"All right Warp-Kun take us back to the space police!" She shouted till she realized something. "Oh that's right i'm naked and Peke had my gear."

"Your naked?" Gavan asked.

"Oh right your helmet is busted and you can't see." she sad waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yes, Good thing I can't take it off without my ship." he said.

"What are you going to do when you have to eat?" Lala asked.

"...Carp." He groaned realizing Lala is right.

"Well, then we wait till my ship comes to pick us up." Gavan said as no sooner did it arrive.

"Hi Dol-chan!" Lala greeted.

"Just get in." Gavan said.

* * *

"Okay so you want us to let this girl go because she is a refugee from the Devilkuian home world." an official said.

"Yes," Geki said.

"And you want to take her with you on your job to Earth?"

"Yes."

"Alright she's your problem." he said signing a paper.

"Thank you sir." Geki smiled as he bowed respectfully.

"Just keep that girl from causing to much trouble." he said.

"Right."

"So I'm free?" Lala asked as she now had Peke in dress form.

"Yes."  
"Whoo hoo earth here i come!" Lala cheered.

"Whoa don't get too excited." Geki chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well we have to get you though some training before you can be allowed on the ship." He told her.

"Ah..." she whined,

"Just do it if your smart as you say you are then you'll blow through this like a breeze." he said.

"Yosh!" Lala nodded taking out a headband with the kanji for Guts on it and putting on. "Lets do this!" Lala said with fire in her eyes.

"Well let's see." he said leading her to the test.

"Lala-sama do you best." Peke encouraged.

"Hai." She nodded. "This'll be a cinch."

* * *

"Well you passed, but you traumatized the instructor." Geki said as he was sitting down to eat.

"It wasn't my fault," she defended. "I passed all the written and technical parts, but when it came to the driving portion I did it my own way."

"Your lucky you passed everything else to the maximum, other wise you would have flunked." Peke and Geki said.

"You too really get along." Lala noted.

"We enjoy bagging on you." they said.

"You may be super smart, but your a bit air headed." Geki said.

"Haha, I guess I am." she said sheepishly.

"But she my air-head." Peke smiled.

"So can we go to earth?" Lala asked.

"Sure thing we'll take off in a few." he said.

"Yatta." She smiled

* * *

Somewhere out in the galaxy in a dark and black area enemies gathered.

"Gavan is returning to earth." A dark and frightening voice growled.

"Then we will be ready." another voice said.

"Do not be cocky!" The voice boomed. "He defeated me!" it growled. "The great Don Horror!"

"Don-sama please don't clam down." a female voice begged.

"Your right...being me my top assassins Golden Darkness and her sister Mea." Don Horror ordered. "I must have my greatest warriors for this task i will trust no other!"

"Yes Don-sama." the female voice said.

"This should be interesting." the same voice from before said. "But then again I heard this Gavan was not the same one."

"It doesn't matter once my host is found i will take my new body and revive and then this universe will be the Makku universe all will acknowledge me as their god!" Don Horror roared.

"Yes Don-sama." the voice said. "I would like to make a suggestion if this Gavan truly is a different one, then why not try and use his immaturity to our advantage." The voice suggested.

"I see..but first we must examine him more closely..has Golden Darkness and Mea arrived yet i now have their mission."

"Yes Don-sama the two are here." the Female voice said.

Two girls then walked in on had long blonde hair tied in tow pony tails in each side of her head. The other had short red hair, both where about the same height and looked around the same age.

"Golden Darkness, Mea, Don-sama has a job for you." the voice said.

"Good..now you two have been very loyal assassin but this mission will not be an assassination." He told the two.

"Awww no killing then why bother calling us i'm not interested let's go Onee-sama." The red head told the blond.

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE!" Don shouted making everything shake, "You only live by my will do not think you have a choice in the matter!"

"My my, what disobedient little ones they should be punished." the Voice said. "But we need you."

"Master Don please give us your orders." Golden Darkness asked.

"But there's no killing involved." Mea whined.

"Gavan is heading to earth and i need you to.." Don Horror started.

"Kill him please say kill him." Mea prayed.

"BE SILENT!" Don Horror ordered her, "SPEAK OUT OF LINE AGAIN AND I SHALL END YOU PATHETIC LIFE!"

"Shut it Mea." Golden Darkness said.

"Sorry." She pouted.

"I need you to go to earth spy on Gavan make a list of his hobby his friends, allies, family and weaknesses and once my host is found and i have a body give me the list and i shall kill him with my own two hands!" He shouted.

_'Why does he get to have all the fun.'_ Mea groaned mentally.

"Gavan has been a thorn in my life, the only living being able to defeat me in combat, I shall end him for this indifference and if I can not get the same one then I will destroy his successor." Don Horror said.

"You see if Don-sama had such a hard time with Gavan you two would not stand a ghost of a chance." The voice said. "Now be good little girls and seek out Gavan."

"Hai." They nodded.

"Wait incase he does battle you." Don Horror started as purple lighting struck the two. "I will give you two an "upgrade" for your loyalty and service."

"Do not fail us girls we need this information greatly." The Female Voice said.

"And if you do mess up then don't bother coming back we wouldn't want killing you being to easy." The other voice said.

"Fuck off asswipe." Mea laughed after Don Horror's upgrade. "We'll get our job done."

"We will wait for you on Earth Don Horror-sama." Golden Darkness bowed respectfully.

"Very well," Don Horror said, "But it is just as the others said fail me and there is no where for you to run."

"Hai." Golden Darkness nodded.

_'This Don Horror is starting to become annoying...maybe its time for a backstabbing moment.'_

* * *

Geki and Lala where close to earth. "Go fish." Geki said as they where playing cards.

"No one ever said it take this long to get to earth," she complained getting another card from the deck.

"It's not that far let's just wait it out." he said.

"It'll be worth it Lala-sama." Peke assured.

"True," she said.

"So we just sit back wait and we'll be there in no time." Geki said. "So Lala besides this dad of yours whats your family like?"

"Well i have two wonderful little sisters who can talk to animals and plants..they're really lovely and adorable and to be honest i intended to bring them with me when i left my planet."

"I see, I bet they are safe and if their anything like you will be escaping from there in no time." he said. "Any one else in you family?"

"Not much really my mother died not long after giving birth to my little sisters, so they don't remember her." she said.

"I see, you must miss her a lot huh?"

"Yes, I wish my little sisters could have met them, but then again I can barley remember her as well. Peke says I look like her." Lala said.

"Well I'm sure you mother is proud of you being so smart and might laugh at a few of your air headed antics." Geki said, "Plus I bet she could have put your dad in his place."

"If she was alive she would look like the one in charge of our planet." Lala giggled.

"I bet my sempai always said that the greatest of kings is always humbled by his queen." Geki said. "What ever he meant I have no clue."

"Allow me to explain." Peke offered.

* * *

As Dolgrian traveled it was being followed by a black ship.

"Wow i can't believe we found Gavan this easily." Mea commented.

"He's not s ninja he's a police officer, it's not his job to be sneaky, finding him was the easy part my sister, we merely need to watch him and not fight him he's to dangerous for that."

"..Hold on...oh my god he has the princess of deviluke on that ship can you imagine the money we'll make when we grab her?" Mea asked Yami. "Or would you like to kill her?"

"How do you know she's on there?" Yami asked.

"I'm tapping into their security cameras." She answered.

"She's not a issue we merely need to find the weaknesses of this Gavan, and then we are done." Yami said, "The princess is Superfluous to our goal. So don't go getting any stupid ideas."

"...what happen to you Nee-chan you use to be so much more fun." Mea whined. "Maybe when we're finally back to earth you go back to the old you."

"..That's right we're going back to earth. "She sighed._ 'How long has it been since i been there?'_

"Unimportant." she sighed, "Keep an eye on Gavan."

"Sure no problem..." Mea said staring at the screen.

"Your thinking something wrong again aren't you?"

"A little this Gavan is a bit easy on the eyes...too bad for him i got someone else in my heart." Mea answered. "But a test drive wouldn't hurt...Time to test that little boost Don Horror-sama gave us." Mea smirked as a dark aura surrounded her.

"We were told to spy on him and only fight him if need be." Yami reminded. "Your a true idiot to think it that simple."

"Let's test his skills now!" Mea smirked as she snapped her fingers as black holes appeared and fighter jets appeared and went straight for Dolgrian. "This will be entraining."

"You think that will work?" Yami deadpanned as the Dolgrian fired blasts at all the jet and destroyed them. "Tell me do you ever think any thing out?"

2 days ago

"3...2...1...0!" She shouted as Dolgrian exploded making its blue half fall off and the sliver half started falling to earth.

"...I'm impressed." Yami admitted.

* * *

"Nani what the hell happened?" Geki demanded as the controls were damaged as well.

"Those fighters fired stealth bombs but those are rare to find." Lala panicked. "They also have emp pulses that go off and damaged anything no matter how advanced they are."

"Damn it." Geki growled. "Dol's not responding and i can't Jouchaku."

"Now can I panic?" Peke asked.

"By all means!" Geki said as the two started screaming.

"I got it!" Lala said as she did something, "Just reroute this to this, turn this off... turn this on, connect this here and plug this to that then flip this switch... reroute the mother board, reconfigure this doohicky." she said.

"Doohicky!" Peke and Geki shouted.

"And baadaabing!" she said as the ship turned back on.

"Lala I love you." Geki said as the ship started to pull up.

"But..we still crashing a bit at this rate we'll land in tokyo bay." Peke told them heading for the ocean.

"I'll try and pull up Lala get out of here." Geki instructed.

"But Geki.." Lala started.

"NOW" He snapped.

"...hai...Warp kun ikuze!" She shouted as she and Peke vanished.

"Now to steer this away so i land away from a populated area." Geki sighed.

* * *

"And we take care of that." Mea laughed.

"Except Don Horror-sama will kill us for this you know if he could give us this much power what chance do we have of fighting him off." Yami said, "I'm just lucky he's alive and your a complete idiot."

"What the hell happen to you Nee-san we are killing machines our jobs are to kill!" Mea snapped. "God you become such a wimp..Know what screw this i can't work with you if this is how your'll be..later." She sighed as she vanished and headed for earth.

"Must be her time of the month?" Yami said not even caring, "She does know the phrase killing machine means emotionless."

* * *

"Well then earth hasn't change much." Mea noted as she got there. "Well time to hunt down a princess." She smirked as she snapped her fingers."Rhino Doubler."

A large mechanical Rhino monster appeared. It looked around before bowing to Mea.

"Yes Mea-sama."

"I need you to hunt down this girl." She said as she created a hologram of Lala. "I believe she will make an excellent scientist for Don Horror-sama get her no matter what understand?"

"Yes, I shall not fail." he bowed, he then ran off and crashed through buildings.

"Not what I mean but it's effective." Mea sweat dropped as Rhino Doubler crashed through more buildings.

"Now for a more personal errand." She sighed. "Now where's a phone?"

* * *

"..How did this happen?" A young boy with orange spiky hair sighed as he was sitting next to a naked pink haired girl in his room.

"Sorry again about this Rito-kun." Lala chuckled but let's rewind the clock to explain how this occurred.

* * *

Rito was walking up to his bathroom, "Man I stink I need this bath." he said as he opened the door to a already prepared bath. But before he could take off his shirt the bath tub exploded and the surge of water blasted him out into the hall.

"What the?" Rito gasped. "...AHHHH!" He gawked as he nose bled like crazy.

"Ahh escape successful." The pink haired alien smiled as he stretch all while she was naked...again.

"Ah man not again I need to fix that." she complained as she grabbed a towel. "Oh my!" she said, she saw Rot on the floor blood gushing from his nose. "Are you okay kid?" she asked.

"Urgh." He nodded slowly before finally passing out.

One minute later.

"Urgghh..where...AHHH NAKED LADY!" Rito panicked as he stood up.

"Rito what's wrong?" a adolescent girl with brownish hair dressed in a tank-top and shorts asked Rito.

"There's a naked girl in the bathroom!" He told his younger sister who looked inside.

"...Umm Rito please keep your fantasies to yourself." She sighed. "There's no one in there."

"But I swear she was in there, I mean I think, the last thing I remember for sure was some kind of explosion, hitting my head on the wall, and then just I guess it was just a weird dream." He figured.

"Explosion, weird could it have anything to do with the thing that crashed in the harbor." Rito's younger sister said.

"How the hell should I know?" Rito said.

"Well you said you hit your head go to your room while i get a medical kit alright?" she asked.

"Sure Mikan and thanks." Rito sighed.

"You'd be dead with out me you know." she sighed as she walked down.

"Yeah yeah..." he sighed as he went into his room.

"Hi." Lala said sitting on his bed, she still had nothing but a towel on.

"Oh hey.." he said as he looked away to find a clean and dry shirt.

"..Wait a minute." Rito realized. "...AHHH YOUR REAL!"

"Of course I'm right here aren't I?" she said as Rito fell down again. "Well looks like not all Humans are as balanced like Geki. This one seems right clumsy. I miss Geki and Peke already." she whined as Rito was still out cold from his recent fall.

* * *

"Alright so your name is Lala right?" Rito asked as he was trying recap what was going on.

"Yup," she said.

"And your an alien who has come to earth with an earthling named Geki who is also a Space cop who goes by the name Gavan, as in Gavan the Silver Hero of earth."

"That is true."

"Now on your way to earth you where attacked and you had to evacuate your ship and somehow ended up in my bathtub." He summed up.

"About it yes." Lala smiled.

"Man I hit my head to hard." he complained rubbing his head.

"But its all true...if i had Peke i'd show you my internship papers." Lala sighed.

"Your an intern?" Rito asked. "And here i thought Earthlings did that."

"It's not like everything you guys do you just do, there are space pirates, space lawyers and all sorts of things like you have here on earth." Lala said. "Only some planets still have Monarchies you guys don't do that any more since you created something called democracy."

"Right I need an aspirin." Rito said.

* * *

Geki was driving his bike down the road, his wore a dull blue motocross helmet, Peke was also turned into a backpack on his back.

"She close by Peke?" he asked.

"Some where around here but I'm still recovering." He admitted.

* * *

Peke was stuck on a high tension electric wire. "why me?" he complained as a small shock went through him.

"Peke!" Geki said as he stopped his bike under it, "Hold on I'll get you down!" he said as he climbed up.

* * *

"Right sorry, I'll try to find her on my own you rest." he said.

"Thank you Geki-kun." Peke sighed. "I think she's somewhere south of here."

"Right thanks again little buddy." Geki said as he sped of south.

* * *

"So Lala are you hungry?" Rito asked.

"Yeah i didn't eat before our ship crash i would like some..." She started till a loud crash was heard.

"What the what?" Rito questioned as he went downstairs and saw a blue Rhino monster. "Oh...carp."

"I know your here Devilukian!" he shouted as he smashed another wall.

"What the hell!" Mikan said as she came in.

"Ah." he said as he grabbed her. "Devilukain come out or the earthling gets it!" he ordered.

"Hey!" Rito snapped grabbed a broom. "Let my sister go." He said while he had a brave front he mentally thought. 'Holy shit i'm deadmeat...and i never confess to Haruna-chan.'

Rhino Doubler then smacked Rito away with his free hand. "Be silent boy this does not concern you, I am here for the Devilukian." he said.

"Wait please let her go." Lala said.

"Only if you give your self up." he said. Before anything else could happen they hear a Motorcycle engine It then came in as it jumped a car the rider the jumped off and kicked Rhino Doubled making him drop Mikan before she hit the ground he grabbed her in his arms.

Mikan looked up to her savior his helmet flew off in his jump. She saw...

"Geki!" Lala shouted.

"Yo Lala bout time I found you." he laughed. "Are you okay?" he asked Mikan.

"Fine." she said.

"Urghh that guy hits hard." Rito groaned as he saw Geki. "Hey you Geki?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Word of advice...keep Lala on a leash." He said getting up.

"Would love to but it kind of sends the wrong message if you catch my drift." he joked, "Uh miss you can let me go now." he said to Mikan.

"Ahh yeah sorry." She apologized.

"You..your Gavan." The Rhino Doubler realized.

"That's correct, on the words of my predecessor... Jouchaku!" he called as he crossed his arms and got into his transformation pose. Blue energy then converged around him into a sphere as small glittering lights formed around him, the converged into his black body suit and silver armor. His blue eyes shined through his Visor.

"He really is Gavan!" Rito said in shock.

On Gavan's back Peke returned to normal. "wow!" he said, "That energy stuff makes you feel great!" he said. "Lala!" he shouted flying into her arms.

"Peke!" she shouted in glee catching the small robot.

"A flying doll?" Rito questioned.

"I'm NO DOLL!" Peke snapped.

"Ikuze...GAVAN PUNCH!" Gavan shouted as he performed a superman punch on the Kaijin. Rhino doubler fell back as Gavan got into another ready pose. "That's right he's a super cool costume robot." Gavan said as he blocked a punch from Rhino Doubler he then kicked the monster and back stepped away to get some distance. "Z Beam!" he shouted as he fired blasts of energy from his finger. "Plus he's very smart sometimes he seems smarter then Lala." he said as he punched at Rhino Doubler. He then fired more blasts before he kicked the monster away again.

"Hey?" Lala said.

"Oh come on Lala it's just a joke." he said as he blocked another punch from Rhino Doubler before he used it's own arm as leverage to jump up and slam his foot into it's face. As it stumbled back he aimed both his hands and fired more Z beams at the monster. "..Now for a little sword play." Gavan smirked as he took out his sword only for the Rhino Doubler to knock it out of his hands. "Shit."

"Hah now what hero?" Rhino Doubler demanded.

"..HEY!" A voice said as the Doubler turned around as his horn was slashed off by Gavan's sword which was in Rito's hands. "That's for messing with my sister and destroying our house."

"You little brat!" he shouted he then smacked Rito and sent him flying before he charged at him, Rito was against a wall as the Beast was charging at him. He close his eyes waiting to be crushed. But nothing happened. He looked up to see Gavan holding him back.

"Brave stunt kid, but you should have planned it out a bit more." he laughed. He then pushed Rhino doubler to the side. "I'll take my blade please?"

"Here." he said handing Gavan his sword the blade then started to shine blue. He then held up his blade as his blue eyes shined again.

"Time I repaid you for you help pal." he said as he looked over to Rhino Doubler. He charge forward and slashed Rhino Doubler several times each time making sparks fly off. He then spun around slashing the Kaijin and kicking it away. "Time for the grand finale!" he said, he then ran his hand across the blade as more energy flowed into it, "Gavan Dynamic!" he shouted slashing the monster the attack cleaved it in to before it exploded.

"..Sugoi." All those watching gawked.

* * *

"Well he's does have some skills." Mea admitted. "I see now why Don Horror fears him...But this just gave me an idea."

"Enough of you for one day." Yami said dragging her off. "I swear how we are related is beyond me." she sighed dragging off a gagged Mea to get keep her quite. Mea only said a few muffled words. "I know I know I'm no fun and blah blah, but you have been a pain all day so your grounded. And no complaining I'm the elder sister so what I say goes got it." She said dragging her off. Mea then muffled out a few more words. "Huh you want us to befriend Gavan?" She asked. "I doubt that'll work...But it's worth a shot I suppose, you should be able to do it since your so emotional." she said, "Your like a bipolar child sometimes." Yami sighed. Mea muffled out some more words. "No you can't kidnap him." She said, "Sometimes your to crazy." Mea then muffled more words. "Its cause i like to emotionally destroy my targets you say?" She asked as Mea added more. "Plus i'm more advanced then you so having emotions makes me a more efficient killer...Killer yes, good worker no." Yami responded. "And your still idiotic and a bit annoying." she repeated. "Let's just get back to the ship."

_'Damn it just when i had a lead on my real target.'_ Mea groaned.

* * *

"Ahh man our house." Rito sighed as his and Mikan house was destroyed beyond repair after Gavan killed the doubler the house collapsed right after.

"I'm so sorry here allow me to help." Geki said as he whistled his ship then appeared above the house. It then released a light that made a practically new house appear. It was actually a little bigger and fancier. "I hope this makes up for it?" Geki said as Peke was now in dress mode for Lala.

"How did you do that?" Mikan gawked.

"My ship is full of all kinds of powerful equipment for battle, and for cleaning up a few messes, one of those is a Chronosequencer that can affect inanimate objects in a way that it's like they are brand new." he explained. "So now you have your house and everything inside it back to normal. Plus I had it give your place a slight upgrade to make up for it."

"Well thanks alot." Rito said as he put his hand out. "Name's Yuuki Rito."

"And i'm Yuuki Mikan." Mikan added.

_'Yuuki..that name sounds familiar i think Retsu-san knows a Yuuki.'_ Geki thought for awhile. "My name Jumonji Geki...It's a pleasure." Geki said shaking Rito's hand. "You've met Lala and our shape-shifting robot friend Peke." he said. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble."

"It's alright thanks for saving us." Rito said.

"Yeah thanks?" Mikan said pushing her brother out of the way.

"Mikan." He groaned.

"Umm Geki...we have a problem." Peke told Geki.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Since Rito-san attacked one of the Makuu's monsters..doesn't that now make him a target?"

"Your right he'll have assassins coming after him by the tons for this." Geki pondered as Rito started to pale. "Unless I put him under some form of protection."

"what could you do way out here on earth?" Lala asked.

"Not much I'd have to stick around the guy like a body guard to deter any assassins from coming after him." Geki said. "So I'd have to stick around you guys for a while if that's okay with you?"

"Of course i'll set up a room for you." Mikan offered.

"There's space in my room you can bunk with me." Rito offered.

"Thanks...but what about Lala?" Geki asked.

"She can stay with me." Mikan said.

"Perfect seems settled." Geki said.

"What about the giant UFO over our house?" Rito asked.

"Right!" Geki said as he left to go park it. "I shall be back in a moment." he said as he was beamed into the ship.

"Well Rito life just got interesting." Mikan chuckled.

_'More like worse.'_ He paled. _'How will i confess to Haruna-chan now?'_

"Oh stop moping see it as having a new Super hero Roommate." Mikan said. "A cute super hero roommate." she said.

"Oh gross," Rito said as he walked in.

"He's he's better looking then you bro." she said following with Lala following them. "I bet he could show you how to confess to Haruna~Chan!" she said in a sing song tone.

"This should be fun." Lala laughed.

"Yes it will." Peke chuckled. _'But i fear for what happens when Lala-sama's suitors come after her.'_

And so began the adventures of Geki, Lala and their newest friend Rito as they deal with Don Horror's evil schemes? Find out Next time.

To Be Continued.

* * *

ZER0: and so goes the first chapter of our newest fic.

OverNerd02: Yep and just for those curious this will tie in with Gokaiger + Vampire and maybe Showtime at Mahora who knows.

ZER0: we know but we wont tell ya though. Our secret.

O.N: Correct but since you guys are reading this how about we go over the main characters and villains for this arc...which i call Rookie Month.

ZER0: Rookie month, what is a rookie if not just tomorrows expert.

O.N: Exactly but they have to make mistakes first to learn from.

ZER0: everyone makes mistakes we make a lot.

O.N: Yep..but let's get started on a quick bio. Geki Jumonji aka Gavan Type-G. As we learn from the movie and his appearance in Go-Busters he is the new and second Gavan.

ZER0: And as Lala put it a rookie, but he's a great new Hero, with great potential.

O.N: Continue reading as Geki does his best to follow in his predecessor footsteps...now on to his sidekicks first up is Lala.

ZER0: Possibly not the best Sidekick, but a good friend. She's got the brains but sometimes she lacks the focus and common sense to be a great egg head.

O.N: Agreed but her inventions will surprise you and Geki when they be the key to his future victories.

ZER0: possibly but they still cause a lot of problems along the way.

O.N: Yep but its Lala so it'll be expected. Now on to the final sidekick for our protagonist...Rito Yuuki.

ZER0: you should have added begrudgingly, I don't think the poor dude wants to be the behind the lines sidekick with little to offer Gavan besides a place to crash.

O.N: I got a few surprises in store for the kid but we'll speak about that later we got eyes watching.

ZER0: we do where? And here I am in my shorts.

O.N: Yeah so put some pants on we got a pool date in an hour..but before that let's talk about the main villains in this Arc Golden Darkness and her little sister Mea Kurosaki.

ZER0: We I suppose the situation of two super assassins who can turn there limbs and hair into various weapons and one with no emotions and the others is total Psychopath; following you around could be considered bad by some but I don't see a problem here do you.

O.N: Now what worse is that Don Horror have given them a strange power boost...That and it seems Mea isn't exactly loyal to the Makuu she seems to have her own agenda.

ZER0: yeah you'd have to be some kind of stupid not to see that my friend. At least they make good comedic relief at times also. I mean sisters fight, but then again most siblings aren't murders with genetic powers that are lot like the Prototype series.

O.N: Yeah but readers will look forward to these two as they have some surprises in store...any final words my friend?

ZER0: Yes... do I have to put on pants?

O.N: YES! oh yeah wanna do the preview?

ZER0:That be your job this time I did it last time.

O.N: Right sorry.

Next time.

Geki: Man i haven't been to a normal school in forever.

Rito: Please let today be normal.

Lala: Rito! Geki!

Rito & Geki: LALA!

?: Is Lala Yuuki-kun's girlfriend?

Rito: Haruna-chan!

Geki: Damn Makuu!

Next time: **Back to school? A new threat among the student body.**


End file.
